Blood, Guts and RockN'Roll!
by Arizosa
Summary: Sequel of 'Careful Remorse' What do you do when you're dead, insane and still has a Dork Lord&Co. to be rid off?


Hmm... wonder what is happening. I know we died, I've always known I'll die in some way before I graduate. Life suck really bad sometimes and you're never getting your hands on me again!

I growl to myself as I sit on the floor in the great hall. The screaming has stopped and I sigh relieved. Damn. I turn and come face to face with Draco. He stares at something in the middle of us. I look down.It's me. I look a little further downmy line of sightand there is Draco. Hmm... something isn't right with this pretty picture... I get up and look from all possible angles. Okay I know we died but urg! Oh boy, gotta remedy it, coz he look like he's gonna throw up on me. Can't say I blame him, his hand do look kinda clammy. He's err... melting?

Draco's perfect hair dissolve into some blob of brain and skin. It trails down his pasty white chin carving it up like you slice up a tomato. He's NOT gonna like that.

"What! My hair! My face! Do you KNOW how LONG you've got to stand before a mirror to get it like THAT?" I chose to consider this question for a full15 secondswith Draco breathing down my neck looking like he would like a hug at the moment and a considerate voice of wisdom. Do I look like the fairy godmother of all pets and cuddlepooes?

'No I don't.' With a smile and some pops, twists and ends to my legs I sit down and put an arm around Draco's shoulders, lean in with him head to head as he is looking about to cry.

And I pushed with all my might and splashed his nifty pretty little faces with a sweet little crimson kiss into the floor.

Ah, life.

Draco glares at me. Oh I was sooo dead. Wait, too late!

Mal takes one slow determined step at a time at me. "Tut tut Malfoy" I say as I wiggle my finger in his face asblood pool down his chin, dripping red on the floor as he go. "Hey Mal! He stops and continue to glare "You forget something. Moi, is already dead " I say and point, as he's looking like he wants to rip apart something. "But if it's revenge you want..."

He follows my finger as it goes up and down and to the side sliding into a fast spiral stops and point. I can see the beginning of possible delight and that evil little gleam that is gonna grow and become a raging inferno of flames soon enough. He ran those few centimeters to the left and so fast it was hard to registry it, he plunged his hands into mybody on the floor, splattering blood everywhere in the process.

My body also began to melt and smoke... well, what was left of it anyway.Draco stood up dripping and oozing, clad in a full-blown galore of various things of mine. It's dribbling little tendrils on the floor, into his hair. He stands there much like an angel of Death. We rather looked alike.

"Now, where are we?" he asked "I'd rather get out before something we don't like happens." I look at him with a suspicious look "And what, precisely, would that be?" Shrugging he started to say something as he suddenly smiled, being entranced by the drops dripping from his pinky finger, drip... drip... drop... to the floor. I sigh "Mal." No answer "Mal?" Irritably I growl "MAL!"

He finally comes out of his stupor "Huh? Oh, Father is just gonna come in here and slaughter everyone he find together with the Death Eaters." Oh... was that all? I thought with an annoying sigh.

"Are you sure? The last time you told me something like that we ended up dead..." I racked my brain for more info... "Yeah" I nodded to myself "that's right." Draco was busy with sprinkling drops on the bystanders that we had just discovered. He giggled as they flinched with every drop that fell on them. I sighed. "Draco, Draco, Draco. You can't do it like that. You must do it like this." I took his hand and placed it on this girls neck and showed him where the vein was. "You feel that? Now you grab around her neck like this" I showed him with his own hand, "Put your fingers across the throat like that and your set to go" I waited patiently for him to get going. Noting happened. Sighing tiredly I slapped a hand across my face smearing it. "What is wrong now? You just grab it and pull it out!" I shook my head as I saw the light go up as the sun in Dumbledore's moon on his robes, and whatever folks think that moon is it's NOT a moon. I turn as I see Draco spray the bystanders nearest him and as he got caught in the moment it became a little more than just blood. Ewww Draco get a room!

I don't look where I go I just go, and I go through the people like a sword though necks. I leave a wet trail behind me and as my ingenious mind came up with fun ways of disposing people. I don't have to lift a finger. Convenient eh? But pretty boring. I stopped to concider what I had become, but soon lost that thought and forever relented to mindset of madness.

I stop as I see the teachers' table before me. I can hear Dracos' giggles over the sea of screams. 'Hmm...' I think, as I go through the table to stop by this weird mans long beard. I look him up and down 'He hasa funny hat' I think and giggle. He flinches away and I follow him through his chair and up towards the wall. I slowly reach for him with my white hand and grinning with glee I can only pout in disappointment as a lady in a gray dress stand before me suddenly. "You can't kill Dumbledore" she snorts "we need him still as Fate has bid him to be of help to the living people" I growl as Fate is mentioned "Why does that bitch always have to interrupt when I do something?" The lady in gray stands still before me "Because that's Fate and" she made a face "Destiny" I sneer "I don't like those two together, they screw things up too much"

I look around and see scared faces around meand take a step towards them, but the lady suddenly stand before me again. I growl irritated at her. "What is it now?" she smiles at me sweetly "You can't go around killing off innocents" "Yes I can" "No you can't. You'll never go to the other side if you do" "And just who say that I and Draco WANT to go over eh?" I raise an amused eyebrow at her while she sputters with disbelieving eyes on me "WHAT? What a preposterous thing to say! Why would you NOT want to go over?" "Because the hamsters are cute?" I grin at her as she open and close her mouth like a cat missing a beat.

I go through the table again and stop to stand a hair inch from Dumbledore, yeah that's his name I remember that particular detail now. I bend my head as I think. I really want to do something to Dumbledore, but it would seem like I can't. What to do about that.

"DRAAACOOO!" I scream maliciously and everyone stands still and quiet. I run through the crown too excited to notice the people falling deadat their feat.

Draco turns, greeting me with a sneer for interrupting. "What is it? I'm getting quite creative here you know!" "Well, Fate and Destiny doesn't want you, or me it seems, to kill off Dumbledore or anyone else. So I thought we could do this instead..." everyone strained their ears to try and hear something "... and its really legal too from my point of view." He said clasping his hands behind his back in a satisfied manner rocking on his heels.

Draco looked at him doubtfully "Nothing from your point of view is "Legal" Harry" I smile madly "I know, and who can stop us?" I purred wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at him.

A feral grin spread across Dracos face "Good point!" and turned with a swish of air towards the doors. "Come on, we don't have all day ya know!" Harry smirked and scurried happily after him through the crowd with people falling left and right as they were running heads over tails to get away.

Nicolas De Mimsy Porpington and The Gray Lady stood before the teachers' table looking worriedly at the spectacle happening and the bodies littering the floor. "Aren't we going to stop them?" He asked her "What can we do? They are ghosts for Christ's sake!" At which they heard a cackle and a giggle throughout the castle that penetrated through all their nightmares leaving nothing but their hollow darkness.


End file.
